Alyeska Republic (The Warsaw Union)
Establishment (Colonization by Russian Empire) Alyeska was discovered by an unknown/disputed Russian sailor in 1847. The first little fishing port "New Petersburg" was established on 24th April 1849 and was just west of OTL Anchorage. As this fishing port/small village grew, new ports sprung up (most being established by Polish or Ukrainian people). By 1850 Alyeska was home to just over 500 permanent residents. A flag that represents the Alyeska people is proposed and passed on June 17th 1860. Tensions with British Empire (mainly Dominion of Canada) In 1867 the Dominion of Canada was formed, but differently then in OTL. In this timeline the Dominion of Canada gained all of British Canada (from Newfoundland to B.C.). Do to this and the fact that the border between Alyeska and British Canada had been under dispute since the day when both Russian and British settlers arrived at OTL Vancouver Island, the Alyeska Border War was set to begin. The Alyeska Border War the Alyeska Border War was a conflict that occurred in 1868 and went on until 1871. In 1868 the British (who had been angered by years of Russian settlement in "British" or "Canadian" lands, of which Vancouver Island was of particular emphasis) decided they had enough of this Russian menace and declared war on the Russian Empire. Russia responded by taking their Pacific Navy (which was brand new and consisted of 15 of the finest ships Russia had) and loading it with over 10,000 troops (all of their Eastern forces). The ships may have been crammed to the brim with troops but Russia would be damned to allow the British to just take their land. The 1500 citizens of Alyeska all pitched in as an untrained Militia to add to Russia's army. Once the army arrived and the Militia joined them 8,500 the 11,500 men launched an offensive at Victoria (a port city on the coast of mainland B.C.) where they eventually won. the other 3000 men stayed in Vancouver (or New Moskva depending on who you asked) to defend the city. The British responded with the seizure of Mikora (a newly established village on the border of Alyeska and OTL Yukon). The British slaughtered everyone. Men, Women and even Children/Babies of the village. The outraged Russian Tsar ordered 25,000 more men (transported by the Atlantic navy) to arrived as quickly as possible. After 3 years of fighting and the arrival of many new Russian troops, the British (who had been slowly pushed out of B.C. altogether) sued for Peace. The treaty of Alyeska was signed. Britain had to disarm the regions around Alyeska and to seed Alyeska B.C. The British hesitantly accepted the terms, although Canada to this day still disputes the treaty. Shortly after the war in 1875, the USA (trying to become a world power) offered to buy Alyeska (including B.C.) for $10 million. The Tsar respectfully declined the offer and the USA accepted this and moved on to other places. Beginning of the Dominion of Alyeska (1885) When Nicholas II became Tsar in 1885 he was inspired by the British idea of Dominions, so he allowed Alyeska (which, even though it had lost approx. 25% of it's citizens in the Border War had rebounded and now had 50,000 permanent inhabitants -remember B.C-) to semi self-govern and named it the Dominion of Alyeska. Not much happened between 1885 and World War One. Alyeska in World War One and the end of the Dominion (1914-1917) World War One broke out exactly as in our timeline, except with the Dominion of Alyeska alongside Russia. The war also loosened tensions between Alyeska and Canada, as they were both part of the T. Entente. Although that didn't mean Canada would just forget about British Columbia however. Alyeska sent their whole army (although in separate groups as opposed to just one group) of 15,000 troops both with Canadian troops (although Canada made strict policies with Alyeska about troops entering Canada) as well across the Bering Strait and into Siberia. Alyeska troops would serve on both the Russian front and the Western (French & Belgian) Front. When Russia collapsed in 1917 the Dominion was officially over and a new, independent state would be established. Canada decided that if Alyeska would pay them $1.5 million they could keep B.C. (albeit with Canada still claiming it). The New, Young and Proud Alyeska Republic (1917-1920) The Republic of Alyeska is a nation that's span is from OTL Alaska to the northernmost regions of OTL Washington state (this is because of Alyeska settlers settling small parts of Washington and the USA deciding that because Alyeska isn't Communist like the Soviets they can keep this land). The Pacific in this timeline is not dominated by the USA and Canada, but rather the USA and Alyeska. The Alyeska flag debate started in late 1919 as citizens tried to decide if they should keep their flag or change it to a new flag. A flag by a young boy named Benny Benson catches people's attention. Benson's flag is made the official flag of Alyeska on 13th July, 1920. The people cheer as the old flag is replaced with the new one. The Great Depression (1928-1939) The stock market crashed in 1928. This affected many other nations worse than it did Alyeska. Alyeska would survive this era, but it was affected slightly as imports fell by 5-10%. Not much can really be said for this era. World War 2 (Alyeska was only involved 1941-1945) Alyeska was hesitant to say the least about World War 2. At first, Alyeska citizens voted No for getting involved. Alyeska did passively support the Allies though. In 1941 however, after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor (Alyeska was allowed to use the base along with their American buddies) Alyeska joined the USA in the war. Of the Alyeska population of 150,000, 25,000 were troops. Alyeska loaned all 25,000 troops to the USA for the duration of the war. the Alyeska United Army was a major help to the British and Canadians in liberating the Netherlands in 1944 (Netherlands is liberated much faster in this timeline). Cold War-Present Nothing really notable happened in Alyeska post-ww2. The economy did boom in the 1950's as it did in most other countries. Rock N Roll becomes popular in Alyeska in the early 60's. Alyeska is loosely associated with The Anglo Alliance. The cold war tensions the 4 nations have against the Soviets does effect Alyeska, as they are involved in N.O.R.A.D. Present Day Alyeska is home to 1,050,250 people and is one of the world's larger nations at approximately 3,245,125 km². Category:Alaska Category:The Warsaw Union Category:Nations (The Warsaw Union)